This invention relates generally to carton structures serving as combined shipping containers and display racks, and more spcifically to such carton structures for neckties or similar articles.
Combination shipping and display containers have been fabricated in various forms for transport and subsequent display of various articles without the necessity for transferring the articles from one container to another. Usually, such containers or cartons are "fold-ups" from a die-cut flat cardboard blank. Usually such containers are fabricated to display a particular article. Such a prior art arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,220. In that container, the articles displayed are placed in a partitioned tray. No particular structure is otherwise provided for limiting the shifting around of the articles when the container is folded closed for shipment and the degree of security against shipping damage is minimal, i.e. is provided only by the walls of the display container themselves.
Other display cartons such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,192 are directed toward prevention of pilfering and are said to be adapted for shipping. However, additional wrapping or containment would likely be required. Again, articles displayed are in a partitioned tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,291 is a carton adapted for non-sag mounting on a wall or bulkhead and is adapted to fold closed for shipping.
Yet another display carton which protects the merchandise contained when it is in the closed mode, as for shipping, and displays it in a tilted forward manner when open, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,232.
None of the aforementioned prior art is adapted for shipping of neckties with appropriate protection although U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,608,292 and 416,502 contemplate necktie display without significant shipping protection.
The requirements for protection of a shipment of neckties are unique. The ties must be prevented from ruffling during transport and be provided sufficient protection from damage which could result from rough handling of the shipping carton. Of course, tight packing in fitted boxes or tray compartments can afford protection. However, the ties must be unpacked and separately displayed otherwise in that case.
The manner in which the invention responds to the disadvantages of the prior art and contributes importantly to the art will be understood as this specification proceeds.